


Forgive me, I Love You

by Selyka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction]  Levi et Eren ont une dispute, Eren pleure et Levi ne sait soudainement pas quoi faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive me, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962433) by [chibi_onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna). 



> C'était ma première traduction, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop XD  
> Bonne lecture \o/

Levi se crispa à la vue de l'anormal désordre et de la saleté qui avait envahi la salle de séjour. Ce n'était pas si terrible; mais pour Levi, tout ce qui était moins que 'parfaitement propre' était considéré avec le plus grand dégoût et mépris.

"Tu le fais exprès."

Des yeux méfiants rencontrèrent les siens sans tressaillir.

"Tu n'as plus jamais de temps pour moi ! Tu es toujours au bureau--"

"À travailler. Qui ramène la nourriture, huh ? Un sale gosse comme toi n'a pas à pleurnicher pour--"

"Ce n'est pas ça ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je t'ai vu avec M. Smith un peu plut tôt, et--"

La confusion et l'accumulation de stress n'avaient servi qu'à aggraver les choses. Il avait arrêté de penser, et avait laissé sa bouche parler contre son gré.

"Ne. Me. Coupe. Pas. La. Parole." Levi avait facilement oublié qu'il faisait exactement la même chose. "Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle donc appris aucune manière ?"

Levi réalisa trop tard ce qu'il avait dit. À la vue de l'absolue blessure dans les yeux d'Eren, il ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine, la culpabilité brisant son cœur.  Il leva la main afin d'atteindre Eren, mais celui-ci se déroba soudainement, reculant d'un petit pas, qui lui sembla être un mile entier, tant son amant paraissait loin de lui. Les larmes coulèrent librement des yeux d'Eren, tandis qu'il le fixait avec incrédulité, dans un silencieux et accusateur _Comment peux-tu ?!_ bien plus douloureux que ce qui lui avait jamais été donné de voir.

Pas de hoquet. Pas de sanglots. Pas de bruit. Juste des larmes, ruisselant sans fin, créant ainsi des sillons sur ce magnifique visage avant de tomber paisiblement sur le doux tapis, pour ne plus être jamais revues.

C'était comme s'ils avaient été figés dans le temps, et un frisson parcourut ses veines. Eren n'avait jamais pleuré comme cela auparavant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La panique l'envahit, tel le venin d'une fleur empoisonnée. Il serra et resserra ses poings comme s'il était confronté à quelque chose avec incertitude pour la première fois. Il pensa à se rapprocher, mais s'arrêta lui-même avant même d'avoir bougé, se souvenant de cette non-distance _(ndt: lorsqu'Eren s'est reculé)_ qui les séparait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas; c'était, après tout, la raison de ce mal. Cette inaction le frustra, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quelque chose excepté rester là à contempler ces yeux trahis qui perdaient de leur éclat très lentement. Très sûrement.

Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent avec alarme tandis qu'ils voyaient la vie être drainée des yeux les plus verts qu'il avait jamais vus, effacée par les larmes qui se moquaient de lui, brillantes sous la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi, filtrant à travers les rideaux entrouverts. Il pensait à un million de choses à la fois, enchaînant des idées et des actions et des réactions et les probabilités qu'Eren parte, réalisant qu'il ne l'aimait plus, trouvant quelqu'un d'autre ou l'oubliant, vivant heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne lui-même fatigué et vieux et misérable, et oh tellement seul ( _Comme tu l'as toujours été avant lui, souffla son traître de subconscient_ ). Et chacune de ces pensées était plus douloureuse, se gravant plus profondément, plus fortement, plus intensément.

Il était toujours engourdi, mais força son corps à bouger. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il regretterait s'il ne faisait rien. L'urgence de ce douloureux sentiment le rendait fou; il enlaça le corps immobile de l'adolescent, le serrant fort, comme si Eren disparaitrait soudainement si Levi desserrait son étreinte. Ignorant pour une fois son profond désarroi, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, toujours ce sentiment serrant sa poitrine.

_"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je n'y pensais pas,"_ se répéta-t-il, enfouissant son nez dans d'autres cheveux, chuchotant, suppliant, murmurant à l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

"Eren, s'il te plait... Je suis désolé," il prit le visage d'Eren entre ses mains,  effaçant les larmes avec ses pouces, et réalisa, tandis qu'il se noyait dans les insondables yeux verts, qu'il ne se remettrait jamais s'il devait le perdre. Cette révélation influença probablement son timbre de voix, comme s'il faillit s'étrangler en disant _"Je t'aime"_ car les yeux d'Eren se plongèrent dans les siens, et Levi poussa un soupir empli à la fois de joie et de soulagement en constatant à quel point l'existence de l'adolescent comptait pour lui.

"L-Levi ?"

Il fit taire le garçon, parsemant son visage de baisers papillon, avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant, ses bras l'enlaçant fermement, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir.

"Je suis désolé, d'accord? Je ne voulais pas dire ça...pardonne-moi ?"

Des bras tremblants lui rendirent son étreinte. C'était une réponse suffisante. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^  
> Sweet dreams.  
> Emma


End file.
